Travels Through Time
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: When Rose Tyler refuses to travel with him, The Doctor accepts this and leaves. Through a series of events, however, he is convinced to go back and tell her that the Tardis also travels through time. Rated T for violence.
1. Part One

**AN: Look at me, I'm branching out! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so I'm a little nervous. But one of my internet friends, Nightstar Pheonix, has been publishing a lot of Doctor Who fanfics lately, and it's inspired me. (They're really good, go check them out when your through here!) Anyway, there's a theory that when The Doctor left Rose at the end of "Rose," he was gone for quite some time. He only came back seconds later in Rose's time. This is what my fanfic is about. It was originally a one-shot, but it got too long and I divided it up into three parts. They're all going to be posted at the same time, though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (sorry, I always forget these): I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or any of it's characters. It belongs to BBC.**

* * *

Part 1: Rose

The Doctor walked calmly to the door of the Tardis. Mickey—or was it Ricky? No matter—had collapsed on the ground, terrified after his ordeal. Rose had just finished checking in on her mother, and was now comforting her boyfriend.

"Fat lot of good you were," she said.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He snapped his fingers. "Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

The Doctor realized she had been talking to him and sobered up. "Yes, I would. Thank you." Rose smiled. "Right then, I'll be off. Unless, uh, I don't know," he tried to sound nonchalant, but he desperately wanted a companion again. "You could come with me." Rose looked intrigued. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge."

"Don't," Mickey said. "He's an alien! He's a thing!"

"He's _not_ invited," The Doctor said, insulted. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work, food and sleep, or you could go…anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

Mickey hugged her legs tightly, shaking too much to stand. Rose shook her head.

"Yeah, I can't. I've, um…I've got to go and find my mum. And someone's got to look after this stupid lump."

The Doctor tried hard not to look disappointed. "Okay," he said at last. "See ya around."

He managed a weak smile, then closed the door. Walking to the console, he pushed some buttons and spun a little wheel. With wheezing and groaning, the Tardis took off into the time vortex. The Doctor hadn't really been paying attention to the coordinates, so when he heard cheering and clapping outside, he was surprised.

"That's more like it," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "A party! Or a parade," he amended, looking at his surroundings.

He needed a good parade to cheer him up. It had only been a day since his regeneration. Regenerations were always hard, but this one was especially so. He couldn't quite remember how he had died, but it must have been shortly after Gallifrey had…

_NO_, he told himself firmly. _Don't think of that. Not now._

When the Tardis had crashed landed on Planet Earth, he had immediately noticed trouble, and before he knew it was fighting the Nestene Consciousness. With Rose. Briefly, he had forgotten his past and his troubles. And then she declined his offer to travel with him. It hurt, there was no denying it. He thought she had enjoyed it, the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline, being a hero and saving the planet. If only he could have saved Gallifrey.

_Focus on the parade._

There wasn't much to focus on, as the parade hadn't actually reached his position in the crowd yet. But looking around, The Doctor discovered that he was in America, on the street corner near where President Kennedy was assinated. Upon further investigation, he saw that he was right across the street from the building where the famous photo was taken seconds before the gun fired. Slowly his solomn eyes moved up through the windows to the very spot where the camera had been…But it was there, now! Why…

Suddenly the camera snapped, a gun fired, and he understood. The Doctor's gaze fell back to the parade. The President's car was right in front of him, and Kennedy grimaced in pain.

"No!" he yelled, and fled across the park. He'd seen too many deaths in the past few days. He didn't want to see another one.

But there was no way to escape the screams. The panic of the people as their world was turned upside down. The Doctor tried to remember where he had parked the Tardis, but Gallifrey burned in his eyes. He couldn't see anything but his beloved planet, dying at his own hands.

"Daddy!" a little boy screamed. It sounded like his son.

The Doctor whipped around and saw him. A five year old boy in the crowd, scared yet uncomprehending, was scooped up by his father. It was not The Doctor's son. His son, his precious little boy who loved him so much and trusted him with his life, was dead.

He kept running.

Somehow he found the Tardis and burst back inside. "Take me somewhere nice!" he pleaded. "Somewhere peaceful!"

The Tardis took off again. In the confusion of the Texans on that dreadful day in 1963, nobody noticed. When it landed, The Doctor double checked the date. London, 1998. Very peaceful. No aliens he was aware of.

The Tardis had landed in a mall, and judging from the decorations, it was Christmas time. A very anxious young man rounded the corner; his name tag read Steve, department manager. When he sighted The Doctor, he came at a run.

"How can I help you?" The Doctor asked.

"Northern accent? Perfect! Would you dress up as Father Christmas for our last two kids?"***** the manager pleaded. "I don't know who you are, but you'll be paid, I promise. Our original disappeared right before these last two came."

"Well it's all rather sudden," The Doctor said. "But who am I to turn down someone in need?"

A few minutes later, he was dressed and being shown to where the two children were waiting by an annoyed looking elf.

"I look ridiculous," she said. "I just want to take this silly thing off!"

"Oi, don't say that in front of the kids. They really believe in this stuff you know."

"Not these two. Good luck with them."

The Doctor stepped into view and got a huge surprise. First of all, they were not little children. Almost teenagers, and they didn't look too happy to be here. And secondly, he knew exactly who they were.

"Rose Tyler and Rickey Smith! Merry Christmas!"'

"My name's Mickey. And how do you know our names?" Mickey asked.

"Right, Mickey. Sorry. I tend to relapse every now and then and forget the specifics. Speaking of, how old are you nowadays?"

"I'm twelve and he's thirteen," Rose said. "You should know that, if you knew our names."

"I'm getting rather old."

"How old?" Rose asked. "You don't look very old for Santa Claus, if you believe in that stuff."

"Which you don't?"

"No."

"I knew your names, didn't I? Well, almost."

"Someone probably told you," Mickey said suspiciously.

"Did not. Ask my elf." He gestured to the girl who had accompanied him. She shook her head in amazement.

"I didn't," she said.

"Alright," Mickey said, thinking. "If you're really Father Christmas, then tell me this. How do you fit all the presents in one sleigh, and how do you deliver them all in one night? I mean, I know the different time zones must make it easier, but it's still physically impossible!"

"I'll tell you if you can keep a secret. The sleigh is bigger on the inside, and can travel in time." Which was not a lie, the real Father Christmas actually did have Time Lord technology.

"No way," Rose said.

"Yes way."

"But no one's invented a time machine yet," Mickey insisted.

"Can't time machines travel back in time?"

"Oh. I suppose you're right."

"Now do you believe me?"

"Suppose so," Mickey said. "For today anyway. I'd like a black skateboard with flames please. If you can make one by tonight."

The Doctor saw Jackie Tyler, a few feet away, scribbling on a piece of paper. He suspected that she had some last minute shopping to do and not a clue what to get Rose and Mickey. Though this was not the best way to get the information out of the kids, it certainly was creative, and had taken a lot to get them here. The Doctor made a note never to get on her bad side.

"Skateboard it is. What about you, Rose?"

Rose looked back at her mother before answering. "If you really are Father Christmas, then I want a red bicycle, exactly my size, to replace the one that was run over last week by a truck. Mum says we can't afford a new one right now, but your Santa, and you give things out for free. IF you do this, then I'll believe it."

The Doctor looked over Rose's shoulder at Jackie, who had stopped writing and was staring at her daughter in disbelief and desperation. He smiled cheerily at her.

"With pleasure. See you kids next year. Unless of course you happen to see one of my representatives instead. I can't be everywhere at the same time, it's too tiring for an old timer like me. Be good now. Merry Christmas!"

Rose and Mickey walked off with Jackie, chattering happily. The Doctor quickly shed his suit, declined the payment, and raced back to the Tardis. He was determined to give Rose the best Christmas ever. If she wouldn't go traveling with him, then this is how he would thank her for saving him. Presently, he found the perfect red bike, just Rose's size, and had her name engraved in fancy pink script. It was quite beautiful, and he couldn't wait to see her face the next morning. Using the Tardis, he snuck into the Tyler's home late that night, somehow remembering how to silence the noise (the only time he ever remembered). He placed the wrapped bike in front of the tree and hid a small camera on a shelf nearby.

The next morning, he watched as Rose came out of her room and saw the huge box in her living room. Eyes wide, she ripped off the wrapping and squealed with delight when she saw the gift. Jackie came hurrying in, and when she saw the bicycle she was speechless. Rose hurried off to show Mickey, more excited than she had ever been in her life. Jackie sank to her knees and started crying, overwhelmed. Smiling, The Doctor hit the vaporization button, and the camera disappeared with a sound.

Those reactions had been good enough for him. And now it was time to travel again.

* * *

Southampton, United Kingdom, December 27th, 1911. Nothing significant here. He stepped out onto the dark street and was immediately rammed into by a ten year old girl.

"Whoa, steady on," he said, helping her to her feet. Then he noticed her tear stained face. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Please sir, let me go! I have to find a doctor!"

"I'm a doctor. Maybe I can help, if you tell me what's wrong."

"It's my little brother, sir. We think he's dying."

"Let me get my medical bag and I'll be round shortly. I believe I left it in this police box."

"Why would you leave it in a police box?" the little girl wailed as The Doctor hurried into the Tardis. "We need to hurry!"

"Don't worry," he said, popping back out with a period correct medical bag. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Ray doesn't!" she cried as they raced along the streets.

"Ray? That's a good name. Short for Raymond I suppose. Good name. Means mighty protector. Well, now I'm going to protect him. Come on…oh, what's _your_ name?"

"Thelma. Thelma Daniels."

"Come on, Thelma Daniels! I've seen too many deaths lately. I won't allow another one to happen."

* * *

***Quick note, I don't know how British people do Santa Claus/Father Christmas visits. They don't exactly cover that part in Doctor Who. Just that Santa's playing band instruments are usually robots trying to kill you. Not that helpful for this story. If anyone knows let me know, otherwise it'll stay americanized. **


	2. Part Two

Part Two: The Daniels

They burst into the Daniels family home. Mrs. Daniels, a short but still elegant woman, looked surprised. The Doctor took out his psychic paper and spoke quickly.

"John Smith, traveling pediatrician. Where's this Raymond and what's wrong with him?"

Mrs. Daniels regained composure. "He's upstairs, this way. We're not entirely sure what's wrong with him. He doesn't have an appetite, he's burning up but says he's cold, he's having trouble breathing, and…" she paused to make sure none of the children were around. "He's coughed up blood on occasion."

The Doctor calmly stepped into the spare room converted sick bay, where Raymond, no more than four years old, was being tended by his father. He was sweating and breathing hard. The Doctor's face hardened in concern.

"Mr. Daniels, I'm The Doctor. Might I examine the boy?"

Mr. Daniels, a stout, stern looking business man, nodded and let The Doctor bend over his son. Pulling out his stethoscope, he listened carefully to Ray's lungs. His suspicions were confirmed.

"Advanced tuberculosis," he murmured. "How long has he been ill?"

"Since last week," Mr. Daniels said softly. "Doctor, what's wrong with him? And more importantly, can you cure him?"

"Of course I can!" The Doctor said with a reassuring smile. "Now go to bed, all of you and get some well deserved rest. I'll take care of him tonight."

"Thank you," Mrs. Daniels said, closing the door behind her family.

The Doctor reached around in his bag—bigger on the inside, of course—and pulled out some 23rd century antibiotics. Gently, helped Ray swallow the pills, which unfortunately was the only form they were available in. On the upside, however, they worked remarkably fast. Ray would be better within two or three days at most.

* * *

The next morning, The Doctor was woken by another little girl, younger than Thelma. She poked him in the face again.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Elsie," the girl said. She looked to be about six or seven.

"Good morning Elsie, now go back to bed. It's way too early for you to be up."

"It's almost time for lunch," a new voice said, but The Doctor didn't notice.

"Is it? That's rude. Lunch isn't supposed to come this early."

"You're just exaggerating, Ray."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"The bed was taken," The Doctor said.

"You're funny."

"I'm serious…wait a minute, why did your voice change?"

Sitting up, The Doctor saw that Ray was awake and laughing at him. Elsie was sitting quietly on the floor beside him, sucking her thumb, and Thelma was standing with her arms crossed.

"Oh. There's three of you. I'm not entirely sure who said what. Sorry, I'm not myself in the morning. Er, let's not tell mum about this, shall we?"

"Your mum, or ours?" Thelma asked.

"Both," The Doctor said. Then realized with a start that he had no mother anymore. "Well, yours especially."

Only Thelma noticed the change in tone, but before she could ask if he was alright, The Doctor leapt up and smiled at Ray.

"Good morning Raymond! I see you're looking much better. How do you feel?"

"Good. I can breathe."

"Fantastic! But," he added, as Ray began to cough again. "You probably shouldn't sit up just yet."

"But how will I eat. I'm hungry."

"Course you are! You've just battled off a tiny army that wanted you…to be sick. And you've won a major battle. Tell you what. Elsie and I will pop down and get you some breakfast while Thelma can stay and make sure you're comfy."

"Okay."

"Good morning, Dr. Smith. I see you've met Elsie," Mrs. Daniels said when they met her in the parlor. "I hope she didn't bother you."

"Not at all," The Doctor lied. "I'm pleased to report that Ray, or do you prefer to call him Raymond?"

"We use either one," Mrs. Daniels said kindly.

"Well, little Ray made an astounding turn around last night. Or possibly early this morning, hard to tell. He's requesting some breakfast. Or lunch."

"Praise the Lord!" Mrs. Daniels exclaimed. She rang a little hand bell, and a moment later a servant appeared. It was the first time the Doctor noticed how wealthy the family was. "Margret, please tell the cook to make something for Raymond."

"Nothing too heavy," The Doctor warned. "That is, not too much. We don't want to stuff him."

The woman nodded and skipped off, unable to supress her relief at Ray's recovery.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," Mrs. Daniels said. "Whatever can we do to thank you?"

"Not so fast," he cautioned. "He's not out of the woods yet, so to speak. And as much as I admire Elsie wanting to check on him, I'd keep her away for another few days, just in case."

"Will you stay with us until he's fully healed?"

"Course I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go and check on that food."

Now that Ray was safe, well, saf_er_, The Doctor began to notice his surroundings. It was nice house, but not terribly large. Downstairs was the parlor, dining room, kitchen, and small porch. In the kitchen there was one cook, and the servant he had seen earlier. Margret told him that she was the maid and kitchen staff, as well as running personal errands for Mrs. Daniels. From this, The Doctor deduced that the Daniels had been rich in the past, but had now fallen in fortunes to the middle class.

On his way to the sick room, The Doctor met a young woman carrying yet another small child.

"My goodness! How many Daniels are there? Every time I turn around, another one of you pops up!"

The woman smiled. "You must be The Doctor. I'm Miss Oswald, the governess and nanny for the Daniels, not one of the children. This is Pearl, the youngest."

"Oh. Hello there Pearl. What a pretty name. By my count that makes four. Thelma, Elsie, Ray, and Pearl. Is that all of them?"

"Yes," Miss Oswald said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Doctor, I'm on my way to take Pearl and Elsie for their daily walk."

"Right. Don't mind me."

They continued on their way.

Raymond was sitting up again, waiting anxiously for his food.

"Oi! What did I tell you about sitting up? Not until tomorrow, alright?"

"If you don't lie down you won't get any breakfast," Thelma threatened.

Raymond lay down without protest, and as soon as he had eaten, he was asleep again.

"Dr. Smith," Thelma finally asked. "Last night, you said he had tuberculosis."

"You heard that?" The Doctor was surprised. He hadn't noticed how close she had been. "That's not what I said. I said, uh, I said he had to be cured fast."

"And he was cured fast. Very fast. Nobody has survived tuberculosis. It's impossible. And you left your bag in a police box. Who are you, doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her solomnly. She was small and had brown curly hair, but she had a very serious face. "How old are you, Thelma? Ten? Eleven?"

"Twelve."

"Well, you're still very mature for your age. Can you keep a secret?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

The Doctor grinned. "Good answer. You're a smart girl. I promise it won't hurt anyone."

"Then I promise not to tell."

"Follow me then!"

Thelma, curious, followed The Doctor downstairs, where they met Mrs. Daniels again.

"Mrs. Daniels, since I'm going to be staying here for a few days, I need to go back to my hotel and pick up my belongings. Thelma has graciously offered to help me. May she go?"

"Of course. How is Ray doing?"

"He's eaten his breakfast and is fast asleep. He probably won't need anything, but just in case sit next to him, okay?"

"I will. Thank you doctor."

"So," The Doctor said as they walked back to the Tardis. "You're twelve, and Pearl is two. I met her on the stairs this morning with Miss Oswald. She's a sweet little thing, isn't she?"

"Sometimes," Thelma admitted. "But she still cries a lot."

"She's only two. How old are Elsie and Raymond, then?"

"Elsie is seven, and Ray is four."

"Fantastic! That's just what I thought. I'm getting good, if I do say so myself. Ah, here we are. Thelma Daniels, welcome to the Tardis."

"It's a police box."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because that's what it says on the front. I can read."

"Yes, but the thing is, these police boxes don't show up until the 1960's. So why is there one here?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because it isn't really a police box! It's just a disguise!"

"What's really inside?" Thelma asked, excited.

"My home. Now, keep an open mind, ok? It's bigger on the inside."

"What does that mean?"

"Take a look," The Doctor said, opening the door.

Thelma gasped and stepped inside. "But…how?"

"It's like the wardrobe in Narnia…oh wait this is 1911. It hasn't been written yet. Uh, do you believe in aliens?"

"You mean like, people from another world?"

"Yep! This is an alien ship. But you mustn't tell anyone. Are you alright?"

"Um…I think so. Can it fly?"

"Oh yes! It can fly all over the earth, in a way, and out into the stars. And it can travel in time."

"But that's impossible!"

"Just a few minutes ago you said that it was impossible for Ray to be cured of tuberculosis. This is how. I just happened to have some pills from the 23rd Century."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you want to see the future?"

"No. I mean…is it dangerous?"

_"__Is it always this dangerous?"_ Rose's words echoed in his mind. Thelma was only twelve. He didn't want to drag her into a life threatening situation. But then again…

"Not if we're only there for a second and we don't go far from the Tardis."

"Okay."

The Doctor smiled and put in a relatively safe date. The Tardis wheezed and groaned, and Thelma grabbed onto the railing. When it stopped, she let go and went to the door.

"Careful," The Doctor cautioned. "This is the year 2001, nearly a hundred years in your future. Things have accelerated, and people like to go fast."

They stepped out onto a busy city sidewalk. It was very loud and Thelma covered her ears.

"Where are we?" she yelled.

"Times Square, New York City," The Doctor called back.

Taxis raced by and bright screens flashed in the night. Swarms of people still walked in the square; some had headphones, others talked on their mobiles.

"The people…what's in their ears?" Thelma asked.

"Those are called headphones. They're listening to a new invention, called an iPod. It plays music, like a mini radio, only they get to choose what songs to listen to. The other people are using the telephone, now a small little rectangle. They're called cellphones."

"I…I believe you now," she stuttered.

"Come on, let's go home before we get into trouble."

Thelma nodded numbly and stepped back in the Tardis. She didn't say another word until they were walking back to the house.

"Can we go again some other day? I liked it, that was fun."

"Unfortunately, no," The Doctor said. "It needs to rest a long time between trips," he lied.

Thelma sighed. "We're going to New York City next year," she said.

"Really? Fun. Pop by Times Square and see how things have changed. Are you going for a visit?"

"No, we're going to live there."

"Fantastic place to live! You'll enjoy it."

* * *

_Three months later…_

The morning of April 3rd, 1912, dawned bright and clear, although by mid morning a few clouds had set in. Nevertheless, Mrs. Daniels insisted that the family photo be taken, and that Doctor Smith joined them. The Doctor had lived with the Daniels for the past three months, at his request and the children's insistence. Now they thought of him as family, even more so than Miss Oswald, cook, and Margret.

"But I don't do photos," The Doctor protested over lunch for at least the thousandth time that week.

"Why else did you get that new hair cut?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

"But that wasn't me, that was you!"

"Come on, doctor!" Ray pleaded. "I want you to."

"Please?" Elsie begged.

"For us," Thelma said. "You said yourself you would be leaving soon. Do this for us so we can remember you."

"I think you'll remember me without the photograph."

"Dr. Smith, I insist," Mr. Daniels said in a stern voice.

"Oh, I give up!" The Doctor finally said. "Fine, I'll take the picture with you."

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready," Mrs. Daniels said.

Sighing, The Doctor went up to the spare bedroom, his now that Ray was back in the nursery, and chose a formal suit from his collection of 1900's clothes. Then he joined the family as they walked down to the port. The photographer positioned them on some steps so that you could see the canal in the background. They were only there for about a five minutes.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

"No, suppose not," The Doctor said shortly.

Upon their return, Miss Oswald ran out to meet them.

"Mr. Daniels! It's a letter from the shipping company," she explained breathlessly. She had evidently been waiting in some excitement.

Eagerly, Mr. Daniels opened the letter. "Pack your bags everyone!" he announced, uncharacteristically excited. "The _Titanic_ has been completed! We sail on April 10th."

"Wait, you're sailing to New York on the _Titanic_?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Daniels said. "The largest ship in the world and we'll be on it!"

"I can't let you do this," The Doctor said, blocking the door as if to stop them boarding.

"Why not?" Mr. Daniels demanded.

"Because…remember how sometimes I get premonitions or dreams about the future?"

It was a lie he had told them when he had accidentally slipped and told them about the future. It was a ridiculous lie, but they believed it.

"Of course, your dreams from God," Mr. Daniels said, almost mockingly.

"Well the _Titanic_ is doomed. It will hit an iceberg in the early morning of April 15th. Almost all of the people will die."

"That's ludicrous! None of your other dreams have been that big."

"Yes, and that's why I feel so strongly about this. I can't guarantee that you'll be saved. The Titanic is so unprepared for a disaster. You cannot sail on her!"

"How do you know it will sink on this voyage, and not on a second or third voyage?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

"Because I just know," The Doctor said in desperation. "You have to trust me, or I will tie you up and lock you in this house until after it sets sail!"

"Please, Mother, we have to believe him," Thelma said. "He's never been wrong before.

"You can sail on any of the sister ships, the _Britannic_ or the _Olympic_, but please, not the _Titanic_!"

Mr. Daniels sighed. "Give us time to think about it."

The Doctor stepped aside and let them into the house, his face still grim. Miss Oswald came up to him and spoke softly.

"They won't go, Doctor," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"How do you know?"

"I've known them longer than you have. You frightened Mr. Daniels, and that takes a lot of doing."

"I won't leave them until they're safe in America."

"You're worried you won't be able to save them," she observed. "You don't want them to die like your people."

He looked at her sharply. "How did you know that?"

Oswald looked thoughtful. "You're not the only one who travels through time," she said.

"Do you know me? Why don't you call me by my proper name, Mr. Smith?"

"Because it's not your name. Neither is Doctor, but that's what everyone calls you. Nobody knows your proper name."

"How do you know so much?" The Doctor asked intently.

"Spoilers," she said, and followed the family into the house.

* * *

The Doctor was highly alert all day on April 10th. He did not allow the family to leave the house for anything, though they clearly were not packed and unprepared for a journey. Once the Titanic had unmoored and was some distance away, however, he let them walk out to the docks and watch it sail away.

Mr. Daniels sighed somewhat regretfully. "Well, there it goes. History in the making and we're not there."

"Be thankful," The Doctor said. "You don't want to be a part of that ship's history."

"We're trusting you, Dr. Smith," Mrs. Daniels said. "But it doesn't mean we can't be disappointed."

"Wait five days. Five days, and the news comes in."

During the next five days there was an uneasy silence in the Daniels home. Nothing much was done, except making reservations on another ship due to sail that summer. The Doctor also bought a ticket.

The night of April 14th was a sleepless night for The Doctor. Many nights had been sleepless, but this was the worst. He stared into the fire and saw Gallifrey burn over and over, along with his hatred for the Daleks. He almost wished there was one left, just so he could beat it to death, make it pay for what it had done to him.

Almost.

"11:40 PM," a voice said behind him. It was Miss Oswald. "The _Titanic_ has hit the iceberg."

"I wish I could fly out there," The Doctor said. "Rescue all of them. Humans are so stupid in these days. They won't listen to anyone. That's part of why many weren't saved. They didn't listen, and they're stuck down there as the water is rising. They won't know it until it's too late."

"Maybe some of them won't know at all."

"Doubtful." He leapt out of his chair and began pacing the room. "I can hear the screams. Why can I hear the screams?"

"It's just your imagination," Miss Oswald said soothingly. Then she changed the subject. "Done much traveling?"

"No."

"When they're safe, you should travel again. It will help you, I promise." The clock struck midnight; The Doctor didn't reply. He was mentally wishing Charlotte a happy birthday. "I'm going to bed. It's late. See you in the morning, Doctor."

At 2:15 AM, Thelma woke up in a cold sweat and came downstairs. The Doctor was still awake, next to a dwindling fire.

"Go back to bed, Thelma," he said.

"I had a nightmare. What's happening with the _Titanic_? Do you know?"

"2:16. It's begun sinking really fast. In a few minutes it will be gone. No one will see it again until 1985."

"If we had been on that ship, would we have died?"

"I don't know. That's why I didn't let you go."

"But you have the Tardis. Wouldn't you have saved us?"

"I couldn't go to the Titanic if I wanted to. I went there in the past. A version of myself is on the ship right now, fighting a villain with my friends. Even if I had time, I wouldn't have known you back then." He looked back at the clock. "2:20 AM. It's gone now."

Thelma gasped, trying not to cry. "We knew people on that ship."

"I know. I'm sorry. Come here, sit down."

He helped Thelma to a chair, then stoked the fire back into a blaze.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" she asked.

"I haven't slept all night. Too busy thinking."

"About the _Titanic_?"

"Yes. And my home."

"Gallifrey. Is it really in Ireland?"

"No. Gallifrey was a planet, far far away from here. But it's gone now. Like the _Titanic_."

They sat in silence for a long time. When Thelma finally fell back asleep, The Doctor carried her back to the nursery and laid her in bed next to Elsie. Nothing more happened till morning. At breakfast Margret delivered the newspaper, The Southern Daily Echo.

"Mr. Daniels, the _Titanic_ foundered, whatever that means, but there are no casualties."

Mr. Daniels eyed The Doctor. "The reports are wrong," The Doctor said.

Throughout the day various rumors and reports were spread, all conflicting. Southampton hoped and prayed for the best. Over 700 people from their town were on board. It was almost a week before anyone truly knew what happened, and when it did, the people were stunned. Only 200 of their people were saved. 500 were lost.

Despite the grief and the fear, the Daniels continued with The Doctor's plan and packed their belongings. Many of their friends begged them not to go, but again they trusted their new friend. Two months after the _Titanic_ sank, they reached New York City safely.

"Right," The Doctor said. "Now that you are all on safe ground, it's time to say goodbye."

"Must you?" Mrs. Daniels asked. "I must admit, Dr. Smith, we've all grown quite fond of you. I wish you would stay longer."

"Sadly, Mrs. Daniels, I cannot grant that wish. It's time for me to leave."

"Will you come and visit us again?" Thelma asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Hope so, but it's pretty unlikely."

Thelma leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at first, but then hugged her back.

"I'll miss you," Elsie said, tugging on his leather jacket.

The Doctor put Thelma down and knelt so he could look Elsie in the eye. "I'll miss you, too. Be good to your brother now, you hear? I don't care if he says he wants to know what it was like for the Egyptian mummies, no more burying."

"Okay," Elsie said, disappointed.

"What?" Mrs. Daniels exclaimed.

"Nothing!" The Doctor said quickly, moving on to Ray. "Goodbye little soldier. Try not to get sick again."

"I won't," Raymond said, saluting.

He smiled, even though he didn't usually like salutes, and rose to face the three adults. Mrs. Daniels put out her hand. Although she desperately wanted to hug him, etiquette didn't allow it.

"Thank you Doctor Smith. For everything."

"No problem, Mrs. Daniels. Thank you for letting me stay with you. It was much appreciated. Mr. Daniels."

Mr. Daniels also shook The Doctor's hand. Finally, he turned to Miss Oswald, the only servant who had accompanied them.

"Take care of them, Miss Oswald," The Doctor said seriously.

"I won't leave them as long as I live," Miss Oswald whispered. Although in her heart, she knew that now The Doctor was leaving, she might not live much longer.

"See ya round," The Doctor said.


	3. Part Three

Part Three: Oswald

He turned around and walked back onto the ship. Deep in the cargo, he found the Tardis. It was dusty inside after such a long period of disuse. After a moment's thought, he decided to follow the Daniels timeline and see how they all turned out.

They grew quite successful in the banking industry, and survived the Great Depression pretty decently. Thelma grew up and married a man named William Mott, and together they had two children. A daughter, Beatrice, and a son, named Wilfred. Because of William's nearsightedness, he was not allowed to serve in World War One, and the family stayed together. Elsie grew up and became a nurse, remaining unmarried. Raymond, little soldier that he was, fought in the Second World War at age 31. He died on D-Day, leaving behind his wife and two young children. Pearl grew up to be the little beauty of the family. She married and had four kids.

"They lived good lives," The Doctor said out loud as he steered the Tardis back into the time vortex.

"Who were they?" a voice asked behind him.

Turning, he saw Miss Oswald standing in 1800's clothes in the middle of the room. The Tardis dropped out of the vortex, but neither of them had noticed.

"What are you doing here? Never mind that, _how_ did you get in?" He began running around the console, pushing random buttons.

"I have no idea," she said.

"I thought you were staying with the Daniels."

"Who?"

"Oh, you haven't met them yet. Figures."

"I take it you know me, then?"

"Yes. You're Miss Oswald. Future governess of the Daniels family, Southampton."

"I usually am."

"What?"

"A governess. I'm usually a nanny or governess of some sort. How old are you?"

"Impertinent. 900. Or thereabouts."

"Ok, that narrows it down. Where's Rose?"

The Doctor stopped and stood stock still. "Living out her life in London with her mother and idiot boyfriend Ricky."

"This universe?"

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I'm just trying to figure out where you are in your timeline. It's hard to tell sometimes." She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Do you ever think about her? Rose, I mean."

"Every day!" The Doctor snapped. "Sorry, that came out a bit fast. But you don't understand, she doesn't want to come."

"But she does," Oswald insisted. "She just needed a little extra push. Haven't you gone back yet?"

"No. I haven't seen her in months. Almost a year now. And why would I go back? Like I said, she doesn't want to come."

"If you don't go back, she will spend every dull moment of her life regretting and wishing she had come. Go back to her, and tell her it's a time machine. That will convince her, I promise."

"No."

"Face it, you enjoyed working with her. You think she'd make a great companion, and you're right. She's going to be fantastic. And she'll do you a world of good. You won't regret going back. Not ever."

Before The Doctor could protest further, a massive explosion rocked the Tardis. It turned end over end, smashing The Doctor and Oswald into the roof and back onto the floor. The smell of smoke and ash filled the air and leaked into the Tardis. The Doctor struggled to pull the sonic screwdriver from his leather jacket. Finally he worked it loose and pointed it at the door.

"Eject!" he yelled.

The door opened and he flew out, managing to drag the screaming Oswald behind him. They hurtled through the air towards the ground, at least a hundred feet below them.

"Aim for the river!" The Doctor yelled, spotting a thin blue line.

Oswald, already wounded from the spinning Tardis, could barely keep her eyes open, but she nodded. It seemed like ages, but at last they smacked into the warm river. Pain coursed through their limbs as they continued their plunge, all the way to the bottom. By this time Oswald was unconscious, so The Doctor wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her to the surface.

The sky was grey, and the rumblings of a volcano sounded in the distance. A rain of hot ash fell on people screaming in Indonesian. The Doctor ignored them as he dragged Oswald up the bank of the river.

"Miss Oswald, can you hear me? Oswald, are you alright?" he asked urgently.

She coughed up blood and water in a sickening mixture. Clearly she was gravely injured and needed medical attention; she was bleeding heavily down the side of her head and stomach, and her leg appeared to be broken. Still, she smiled weakly.

"Oswald is my last name," she wheezed.

"Don't talk," The Doctor insisted. "I can't do anything in this state, but I'll get you a doctor, a proper doctor. Just hang on."

"Go to Rose. Run you clever boy," not-Oswald whispered. "And remember…"

Her head fell back into his arm, her eyes closed peacefully. Miss Oswald was dead. Hardly before he could resister this, The Doctor blacked out, and knew no more.

* * *

_"__Run you clever boy, and remember."_

He woke in an old hospital, filled to the brim with the injured and dying, and his first thought was of Miss Oswald. Instantly he tried to get up, but a young man pushed him back down.

"Stay still, sir. You are badly injured, but stay calm. I'm the doctor."

"No, I'm The Doctor!"

"Not here. Right now, you are the patient."

"Where is Miss Oswald?" he asked.

The Indonesian doctor looked sad. "Is she the girl that you had in your arms?"

"I can't remember. Yes I think so. Is she alright?"

"I'm very sorry, sir. Your friend is dead." The Doctor sank back against the pillow in shock, suddenly remembering the last moments before unconsciousness.

"For how long?"

"Since we found you a week ago. You were very lucky to survive yourself, sir. There was nothing you could have done for her. What is your name?"

"The Doctor."

"No, your name, not occupation."

"I…I don't remember. Where am I? When am I, for a matter of fact."

"Don't worry. Most people forget where they are after such trauma. You're in Sumatra in September, 1883."

"Sumatra, September 1883," The Doctor repeated. "The Krakatoa! Was that the explosion?"

"Yes, sir."

"It all makes sense, now. When Miss Oswald dropped into the Tardis, it must have flown out of the time vortex and landed on the mountain. Then when it exploded, we were tossed through the air all the way to Sumatra."

"You speak very good Indonesian for someone who has been in a coma for a week, sir, but I did not understand what you just said."

"Are we speaking Indonesian? I didn't notice."

He lapsed into silence then, and did not hear another word.

_"__Is it always this dangerous?"_

_"__Yeah."_

How could he possibly bring Rose into this mess of his? Everyone who came near him died, in the end. He couldn't go back. Not ever.

_"__Go to Rose. Run you clever boy, and remember."_

"I don't want to remember," he said out loud.

But the thoughts kept echoing in his tired, injured head.

_"__She just needed a little extra push."_

_"…__tell her it's a time machine."_

_"__If you don't go back, she will spend every dull moment of her life regretting and wishing she had come."_

"No."

But he remembered her face, Rose's beautiful, happy face, as they found the Nestene Consciousness together. She'd been so excited to help save the world. Do something else with her tiny, boring human life.

_Everybody knows that everybody dies_, The Doctor said.

But not everyone, not all the time. Raymond didn't die…

* * *

It took a full month before they finally let The Doctor free from the hospital and he could begin his search for the Tardis. In the confusion it was very hard to locate, but he eventually found it, five months, fifteen dead-ends and twelve detours laters, at Lake Batur. Or as the locals called it, Danau Singkarak. It was 96.5 kilometers (60 miles) as the Tardis flies from Sumatra, where The Doctor and Miss Oswald had jumped out.

The Doctor was relieved to find it mostly intact, having had over four months to heal itself from the explosion damage. After a refreshing warm bath and wardrobe change, he stood at the console, finally ready. With a mighty heave the Tardis took off into the vortex, landing moments later in the alleyway of central London. The Doctor opened the door to see a confused Rose and Ricky almost exactly where he had left them. For them it must have only been a few seconds. For The Doctor, almost a full year.

"And by the way, did I mention, it also travels through time."

He grinned at her and stepped back into the Tardis, leaving the door open for her. From his position he could still see her, smiling eagerly at the thought of time travel. She turned to Ricky.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Ricky asked, confused.

"Exactly."

Rose Tyler kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, then ran into the Tardis.

* * *

**AN: So...how'd you like it? Please give me some feedback! If I get good results then I might just write more.**


End file.
